


Silence

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [11]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: When John saw Pocahontas at the waterfall,the moments of silence expressed in a poem from his side. My first fanfic poem.





	Silence

**No need of words anymore,**

**Let the silence prevail,**

**Let the eyes talk;**

**At the edge of silence.**

**No need of any word now,**

**Looking into your eyes,**

**Let the silence prevail,**

**Until the sun rises.**

**Many unspoken words, many unknown thoughts**

**Let them talk in the words of silence**

**Let the hopes bloom together,**

**At the edge of silence.**

**Standing at the edge of silence.**

**I have found myself anew**

**When you said;**

' **I love you.'**


End file.
